Il piccolo principe
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=4 | data_ABC=4 febbraio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Kate | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Brian K. Vaughan Melinda Hsu Taylor | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Guillaume Dabinpons - Robert Susan Duerden - Carole Littleton Melissa Farman - Danielle Rousseau Tom Irwin - Dan Norton Marc Menard - Montand Stephanie Niznik - Dr. Evelyn Ariza | costar=William Blanchette - Aaron Emerson Brooks - Tony Bruno Bruni - Brennan Ane Tranetzki - Bellman | uncredited=Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Alexandra Tobas - Membro spedizione scientifica }} Il Piccolo Principe è il quarto episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantasettesimo dell’intera serie, trasmesso per la prima volta negli USA il 4 Febbraio. Kate scopre che qualcuno conosce il segreto delle vere origini di Aaron. Nel frattempo, i continui spostamenti nel tempo mettono i sopravvissuti sull'isola in estremo pericolo di vita. Trama Sull'isola 1 Novembre 2004 Sawyer, Locke, Juliet, Miles, Charlotte, e Daniel sono alla Mesa. Dan riesce a far rinvenire Charlotte, e Locke suggerisce loro di andare alla stazione Orchidea per provare a fermare i flash temporali. Locke dice a Sawyer che è necessario far tornare indietro gli Oceanic 6. "Non vuoi che LEI ritorni, James?" chiede a Sawyer. Prima però dice che passando per la giungla ci vorrebbe molto allora vorrebbero tagliare per la costa utilizzando il gommone usato dai soccorritori. Quando fa buio, mentre camminano nella giungla, il gruppo vede un raggio di luce uscire dal terreno a una certa distanza da loro. Riconoscendo il fascio di luce proiettato dalla [Botola la notte in cui morì Boone, Locke guida il gruppo per un altro percorso, evitando la luce. Poco dopo, sentono una donna che grida. Sawyer va a vedere e rivede la scena in cui Kate assiste Claire mentre dà alla luce Aaron. Sconvolto dall'esperienza, Sawyer non trova il coraggio di affrontare la Kate del passato, e un altro flash li sposta nuovamente nel tempo. Miles adesso sembra soffire anche lui dei vari spostamenti nel tempo e inizia a sanguinare dal naso. Chiede a Daniel cosa stia succedendo e lui gli risponde che è collegato al tempo passato sull'isola. Questa risposta confonde Miles, che afferma che i losties che sono sull'isola da molto più tempo di lui stiano ancora bene, lui invece è arrivato da appena due settimane. Daniel domanda a Miles se è sicuro che non è mai stato sull'isola prima del suo arrivo con la nave. 2005 o più tardi Finding themselves in daylight once more, the group makes their way to the beach. They find that the camp exists at that moment, but seems disheveled, with a number of the structures in disrepair and all the supplies either stolen or consumed. With no one nor the Zodiac in sight, the group wonders where everyone has gone. Noticing a pair of wooden outrigger canoes, they speculate that the other survivors may have fled from attackers. Dentro una delle canoe, Sawyer trova una bottiglia d'acqua con l'etichetta Ajira Airways, e Juliet spiega che si tratta di una compagnia aerea internazionale di proprietà indiana. Prendono una delle canoe e cominciano a pagaiare verso l'Orchidea. Dopo poco si accorgono di essere seguiti da un'altra canoa; quando questa sta per raggiungerli, cominciano ad arrivare degli spari. Il gruppo prima prova a remare più forte, mentre Juliet mira col fucile e apparentemente colpisce uno degli inseguitori. Ma quando questi si stanno avvicinando, c'è un altro sbalzo temporale. Sawyer grida "Grazie, Signore!", e il gruppo si trova all'improvviso dentro una terribile tempesta. Sawyer commenta "Come non detto...!" 1988 The survivors successfully come to shore at nightfall, and Sawyer and Juliet continue their conversation about Sawyer seeing Kate in the jungle. Sawyer says that he was close enough to speak to Kate, and Juliet asks why he didn't. Sawyer dejectedly states that, "what's done is done." The conversation ends when Sawyer indicated to Juliet that her nose is bleeding. Charlotte then alerts the group to debris from a ship on the beach, noting that it appears to have happened recently. Locke identifies a canister with the word "bésixdouze" on it. Around the same time, a group of French-speaking men and women are in an emergency raft weathering a storm. In the distance they see a man floating on a piece of debris. They paddle over to the man and pull him into the raft, revealing him to be Jin. By morning, the French group has reached the beach, where they offer Jin water. The team is attempting to locate the source of a transmission, wondering if the Island is inhabited. One of the men tries to question Jin about where he came from and how long he was in the water, and is frustrated by his vague answers. One of the women, visibly pregnant, asks Jin his name, and then introduces herself as Danielle Rousseau, leaving Jin looking confused. Fuori dall'isola 2 gennaio 2005 (Flashback) Qualche giorno dopo il salvataggio, Kate e Jack sono da soli sul the Searcher e discutono di cosa fare con Aaron. Kate dice che vorrebbe prendersi cura di lui perché, dopo aver perso tante persone sull'isola, non potrebbe sopportare che succedesse qualcosa a Aaron. Jack le dice allora che ha intenzione di dire a tutti che dovranno mentire su tutto quanto è successo sull'Isola, ma che da solo non riuscirà mai a convincerli: chiede quindi a Kate di dargli supporto. Chiede a Kate se lei è dalla sua parte, e Kate risponde che è sempre stata dalla sua parte. 2008 After borrowing a black suit from Sun, Kate leaves Aaron with her at the hotel. As soon as Kate leaves, Sun receives a package from an unknown source. The package consists of a surveillance report, a box of chocolates with a hidden gun inside, and photos of Jack and Ben in front of the Hoffs-Drawlar funeral home. Kate meets with Dan Norton at his law office, volunteering she will provide her blood and Aaron's if Dan will tell her who his client is. He says that she is in no position to bargain and that she will lose custody. Meanwhile, Jack is reviving Sayid at the hospital. Sayid wants to leave, but Jack says he's been unconscious for 42 hours with a strong dose of horse tranquilizers. The Chief of Clinical Services on the medical staff calls Jack out of the room and berates him, reminding him that he's been suspended for substance abuse and the hospital is responsible. A nurse comes to give Sayid medication, but Sayid recognizes this as an ambush and moves from the hospital bed just as the nurse attempts to shoot him with a dart gun. After disabling the gunman and choking him, he demands to know who sent him. The man gestures to an address in his pocket. Sayid then shoots him twice with the dart gun. Jack's phone rings - Hurley, who is at the county jail in an orange jumpsuit, seems very happy. Jack says Sayid is okay. Hurley says to tell Sayid he followed his advice (In , Sayid cautioned Hurley to do the exact opposite of whatever Linus requested of him.). Ben arrives. As they return to Sayid, Sayid glares at Ben and they get the piece of paper from the attacker's pocket. It has an address that Jack recognizes as Kate's. Jack calls her and persuades her to tell him where she is. He goes to meet her. Kate and Jack follow Dan Norton from his offices to a motel near LAX. Concluding that Norton's mysterious client must be there, they watch as he goes to a room. When the door opens they see Carole Littleton inside. Concluding that Ms Littleton intends to gain custody of Aaron, Kate attempts to flee, but Jack convinces her to allow him to talk to Ms Littleton. When he does so he discovers that Littleton has no knowledge of Aaron's existence, let alone his parentage, and was in town to settle a lawsuit against Oceanic Airlines. Upon learning this, Jack and Kate go to rendezvous with Ben, unbeknownst to Kate that Norton is actually Ben's lawyer as well. Ben and Sayid meet Dan Norton in the police garage where Dan informs Ben that the charges will be dropped against Hurley and that he should be out by the next morning. When Sayid asks who Dan is, Ben says he is his lawyer. Jack, Kate, Ben and Sayid meet up, but when Kate sees Ben she looks very disturbed. Jack then tells her Ben's with him and that Ben's here to help them and everyone they left behind. Kate then accuses Ben of trying to take Aaron, Jack dismisses it, but Ben quickly says Kate's right and apologizes to Jack. Kate then asks Ben why he doesn't just leave her and her son alone, Ben responds to that with 'Because he's not your son, Kate'. It is then revealed Sun is observing them from a car with Aaron sleeping in the back and her surveillance photos in the passenger seat. She then gets her gun and steps out. Curiosità Generale * Sul lato del furgone di Benjamin Linus c'è la scritta "Canton Ranier", che è un anagramma di "reincarnation", ovvero reincarnazione. * Ajira Airways è menzionato ufficialmente per la prima volta è sembra occupare una parte rilevante nella trama, dopo essere stato un sito viral per qualche tempo prima dell'inizio della quinta stagione. * In uno dei salti temporali i protagonisti si ritrovano nel periodo di tempo della prima stagione, e personaggi come Boone, Shannon, Michael e Charlie sono esplicitamente citati durante l'episodio. * Verso la fine di questo episodio, i Sopravvisuti possiedono i seguenti oggetti: Il coltello di Locke, Il machete di Sawyer, un fucile AUS M1, con 7 cartucce, un fucile AUS M1 calibro 30, con 11 cartucce, lo zaino di Daniel, una canoa di legno. * Veniamo a conoscenza che Jack è stato sospeso dalla sua pratica professionale per l'abuso di farmaci e alcool. * Il report consegnato a Sun è in parte leggibile. Si tratta di una versione ricorretta di un gioco online sul mondo di Lost. Note di produzione * Desmond non appare in questo episodio. * Scene dall'episodio Non nuocere, per la precisione la nascita di Aaron, sono riutilizzate in questo episodio. Emilie de Ravin fa la sua prima apparizione nella stagione 5 come Claire Littleton, ma solo attraverso filmati montati della prima stagione. Dominic Monaghan e Daniel Dae Kim, presenti nel montaggio originale, non sono visibili. * La ragazza senza nome della spedizione francese non viene citata nei credits,, ma in una precedente immagine promozionale viene chiamata come "Alexandra Tobas". Errori di continuità e bloopers Riferimenti ad episodi precedenti Domande senza risposta Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione